


In The Arms Of The One You Love

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I do not know what other tags to add, Kissing, Lydia Needs To See Stiles, Missing Scene, Post Season 6a, stiles is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: The missing Scene between when they defeat the Ghost Riders and the smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the episode so I probably got some stuff wrong, I tried to get as much detail about it as I could but I hate researching.
> 
> I just wrote this because it came to me.
> 
> If anyone is not a Stiles and Lydia shipper, please do not continue reading.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy.

His room is bare. 

As he sits on his bed, feels the familiar soft mattress under him, he looks around his room. His walls are a stark white color, dulled by the moon light streaming through his opened window and the lack of light. 

He can’t seem to find it in himself to turn on the lights.

After getting home, his father had dragged him into a hug, apologizing over and over again for not remembering him, for forgetting about him. They cried together, holding onto each other. 

He never thought he’d ever feel his father’s arms around him again.

He hears a knock on the front door and frowns. His father shuffles around downstairs and he hears the front door opening. 

Cautiously, Stiles stands up and makes his way out of his room and downstairs, listening to his father as he talks to whoever is outside.

“Are you okay? You look shaken up?” His father asks, worry coating his voice. 

When Stiles reaches to last step, he sees his father take a step back, revealing who is on the other side.

With tears running down her rosy cheeks, Lydia looks up at him. She lets out a soft sob and Stiles rushes over, his feet closing the distance between them. Lydia meets him halfway, launching at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buries her face into his shoulder, her tears wetting his skin. 

“Hey, hey. Shh,” Stiles whispers, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her right up against him. He tangles his fingers through her hair, holding her close as she cries into his shoulder. 

His father looks at him, his eyes understanding. He looks outside, and Stiles sees Lydia’s mom standing outside by the car. His father walks out, making his way to Natalie Martin and Stiles leaves him to deal with that, turning his attention solely on Lydia.

He pulls back, cupping her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“Hey,” He says softly. “What’s wrong?”

She presses her lips together, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears spill out. “I- I can’t.” She shakes her head, opening those gorgeous green eyes. “I can’t be there at home, away from you. I need to be- here, with you.” 

Stiles is already nodding before she even finished. “Yeah, okay.” He presses his lips against her forehead, pulling her into a tight embrace once more. “You can stay here.” 

His father returns with a bag in his hand, a grim expression on his face. Stiles takes the bag when his father offers it.

“Take her upstairs, son.” His father tells him. 

Stiles nods, pulling back from Lydia when her arms drop. Keeping his one arm around her shoulders, they slowly make their way upstairs. 

He puts her bag on the floor next to his bed, keeping the lights off. Just as he turns around a pair of lips crash against his, hands grab onto his face, pulling him closer. He kiss her back, moving his lips along with hers, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her body closer to his.

He leans down further, cupping her cheek, tilting his head to the side as he slides his tongue into her mouth. He tastes coffee and pepper mint, and it makes him moan. Stumbling back, he pulls her along with him.

When the edge of his bed hits the back of his knees, Stiles lowers himself down, grabbing onto Lydia’s hips. He feels his bed sink on both side as she plants her knees on the mattress, rising up above him for a brief moment before she settles down on his lap.

He isn’t sure how long they remain there, kissing and tugging onto each other, trying to pull each other as close as possible. His hands finds their way under her shirt, her soft skin feels like silk beneath his fingertips. He doesn’t try anything, because he knows this isn’t going to lead to sex. 

He just wants to feel her, feel her body against his and feel her skin under his palms. 

Just feel _her_.

Soon, Lydia pulls back, her plump lips bruised and swollen from the kiss. Her hands are still on his face, her thumb brushes over his cheeks, under his eyes where he knows the heavy bags are still prominent. 

She leans down and pecks his lips once more, before turning her head and burying it into the side of his neck.

Stiles holds onto her, turning his face, breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair, her sweet flowery perfume. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Lydia says against his skin. “I thought I was going crazy. Nobody wanted to believe me, they kept telling me I was making you up but the others, Scott, he…” 

Stiles pulls his hand out from under her shirt, rubbing slow, soothing circles over her back.

Lydia straightens up, her green eyes boring into his, her face inches away. Their noses brush up against one another, her chests moves together with each breath they take.

“I almost lost you and I never even had you.”

Stiles shakes his head, lifting up his hand to cup her cheek. “You always had me, Lydia.” 

She presses her lips together. “If I didn’t remember you, we would have… I almost forgot you, Stiles” 

“But you didn’t. You remembered me. You got everyone else to remember me.” 

She leans forward, pressing her forehead against his and then she whispers, “I can’t lose you again.” 

Stiles laughs. “Lydia Martin, you ignored me for years. We have been in relationships with other people. We have been locked away, and almost got killed. And even after all of that,” Stiles pulls back and smiles at her. “Here we are. I wanted you for years and now that I have you, I am not letting you go. Like seriously, I am going to give a whole new definition to clingy boyfriend.”

A sweet laughter comes out of her and Stiles smiles in triumph. 

He always loved her smile, her true smile where her eyes thinned out, her lips spread so wide. It was something she hide from the world and it was the smile that Stiles has only ever seen once. 

The first day he met her.

When she was little girl, who embraced her intelligence, who laughed with her other friends and wasn’t afraid of what anyone thought of her.

He thought for a while she lost who she truly was when she grew up but somehow, someway she found herself once more. Like he always knew she would. 

Stiles leans over and kiss her again, sweet and slow, dragging his lips across her, flicking his tongue over her plump bottom lip. 

Pulling away he smiles at her. “Why don’t you get dressed? I’m gonna say good night to my dad and then we can get some much needed sleep?” 

She nods, pecking his lips once more before getting up and off him. As she ruffles around her bag, Stiles straightens his clothes and makes his way downstairs, seeing his dad sitting on the couch, looking down at his hands, twirling his wedding ring around his finger. 

“Hey.” Stiles greets.

His father looks up, his blue eyes locking with Stiles. 

“You okay?” Stiles asks, walking closer to his father. 

His dad looks down at his hand, at the wedding ring before he sighs sadly. “Yeah,” He gives Stiles a smile. “I know she wasn’t real but…”

“It felt real.” 

All his dad does is nod, before he clears his throat and stand up from the couch. “Lydia okay?”

Stiles glances over to the direction of the stairs. “Yeah, she’s okay.” He looks back at his dad. “I just wanted to say good night.” 

Taking a step forward, they embrace tightly. Stiles smiles, feeling his dad’s hands grip onto his shirt.

“I love you, dad. Even though you told everyone my real name.” 

His dad laughs, pulling away but keeping his hands on his son’s shoulders. “It was bound to come out soon, son.” 

“But did you have to tell them all. Lydia, I would have been okay with… maybe even Malia but why tell Scott?”

“He's your best friend.”

“Yes, and as my best friend, his probably going to be calling me that every chance he can get in public.”

His dad cuffs him on the back of his head gently, a smile gracing his face, wrinkling the corner of his eyes. “Get back to Lydia, before I become a pain in the ass and tell you no girls are allow up in your room.” 

“I’m going up!”

Raising his hands in surrender, he backs away slowly.

“Stiles, I love you too, son.”

Smiling, Stiles rushes up the stairs, feeling warmth and joy in his chest. When he enters he finds Lydia under the covers with a loose long sleeve top, playing with her fingers as she waits for him. When he walks in further, she looks up and grins at him, watching him as he crawls onto his bed, slipping under the covers with her.

Scooting down, she turns on her side, mirroring Stiles’ position. He cups her cheek, presses a small kiss on her forehead, enjoying her warm skin under his lips.

“How’s your dad?”

He pulls away and lays his head down on his pillow, looking at her with a small smile on his lips. Even in the under lit room, her green eyes remain vibrant.

“He’s okay. I’m just glad to have him back.”

She closes her eyes, letting out a sleepy sigh. Stiles remains silent, watching her, seeing the exhaustion in her features, the redness rimming her eyes.

He shuffles closer to her, reach out under the covers, slipping his hands under her shirt to curl around her waist. She sighs softly, the corner of her lips tugging up. 

“Who would have thought,” Stiles whispers in the dark. “I would have Lydia Martin in my bed.”

Her eyes remain closer as she answers him. “Stranger things have happened. Like werewolves and banshee’s…”

He chuckles.

Neither of them say anything for a while, just basking in each other’s presence, the warmth their bodies provide under the covers, the feeling of their body’s brushing up against each other.

“Hey, Lyds…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

She opens her eyes and smiles. “I know.” 

He leans over, brushing his lips against hers. “Me too.”


End file.
